


Just One Selfie

by Kaapp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, M/M, Prompt Fic, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: Prompt: Sherlock hates being photographed.Sherlock always hated being photographed, as he grows up he realizes he doesn't care anymore if  that means John is in it with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU: John and Sherlock have known each other since they were kids.  
> So I got this idea and I decided to try, it. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Also, I am very lazy so I didn't re-read so you're probably going to find some misspells and mistakes in this story sorry :)

**Just one selfie**

 

Sherlock didn’t like being photographed, he hated and avoided at all costs. And if by any means a picture of him was taken, he would find it and destroyed it. That’s one of the reasons he hadn’t many pictures of him when he was a child, to his mother dismay.

However, some pictures survived, his mother keeping them secret and out of his reach.

Therefore there were only 3 pictures of him at his parent's house. One of him and his brother when they were children, Sherlock was around 8 years old. There was another of Sherlock alone around the age of 12 and finally a photo of him and his brother again at his graduation ceremony.

 

Sherlock would never admit it but there are indeed some pictures that are  worth keeping. The first picture that made an exception on Sherlock’s book, was the first photograph he took with John.

They were 6 years old, John had just moved into town, and somehow they became friends. For the first time in his life, Sherlock had finally a friend. The photo was taken at his birthday party. He hated birthdays, especially his since he didn’t have any friends to celebrate it with. That changed when John came along.

 

“Sherlock, smile to the camera, I want to take a picture of you. You grow so fast my little boy.” His mom said, camera in hand.

“Mummy, don’t.” Sherlock crossed his arms in a sulk.  

“Come on, Sherly. Just one picture.” His father tried putting a piece of cake in front of him.

“I hate photos.”

“Come on Sherlock,” Pleaded John, “let’s take a picture together!” John said coming closer and smiling at the camera. “it’s a souvenir.”

“Because it’s my birthday?”

“No silly,” John said, wrapping an arm around Sherlock's shoulders, “Because it’s the first birthday we celebrate together. the first of many!” He smiled at his new friend.

 

Sherlock nodded, this picture was for John, he told himself. He looked toward the camera and made the brightest smile he could.

 

His mother took the picture of them both smiling, excited to have a piece of cake. They had funny triangle birthday party hats that Sherlock’s father had compelled all of them to wear, even Mycroft had one put on.  

 

Years later when Sherlock looked at the picture all he could see was a happy John, with a few teeth missing, his face showing all signs of full joy. He regretted nothing.

 

[................]

 

“Come on Sherlock, just one selfie, Please,”John begged his best friend. They were in Sherlock’s room to study, well at least one of them was studying. John was on Sherlock’s bed while the curly-haired boy was currently at his desk, typing on his computer, his back turned to John.

 

“I don’t see the utility of it.” Was Sherlock’s reply. “You know that I don’t like been photographed.”

“I know but we barely have any pictures together and we have known each other since primary school. Come on Sherlock.”

“No.”

“Don’t you want to remember our time at Uni when we get older?” John tried to argue.

“I don’t need a photograph to remember. I have an excellent memory, John.” Sherlock huffed.

“Well, I don’t.” He got up from Sherlock’s bed and walked over to where his best friend was. He grabbed the back of the chair and turned the genius around, “So please, Sherlock. For me.” John half begged- half whined, making his puppy eyes, "take a selfie with me."

Sherlock sighed, shaking his head and making his wild curls bounced around his head.

“Come on, just one picture,” John said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes but finally agreed.

“Fine, just one.” Sherlock took out his cell phone from beside his computer and snapped a quick picture of him and John and sent it to him. The photo was taken so quickly that John had barely the time to blink, even less to pose.

“There, done. Can I please go back to work, now?” It was more a statement than a question since Sherlock had already his full attention on his computer.

 

John took a look at his phone, the picture was blurry, the light wasn’t very good and the angle was terrible, his head was half cut off since he was standing beside a sitting sherlock.

 

“No,this one is blurry. I want another.” John complained.

“John we had an agreement. You said just one.” Sherlock said as if talking to a child.

“I didn’t say who should’ve taken the picture.” He retorted.

 

Taking the matter into his own hands, he snapped Sherlock’s phone from his side and without a second thought sat on his best friend’s lap. He opened the app and took his time to take several pictures. Ones where he was smiling at the camera, making silly faces, trying to make Sherlock smile (and partly succeeding).

He tried to force Sherlock to make silly poses but only one picture came out well. "Close enough", John thought to himself. He sent it to his phone and with a happy smile, jumped off Sherlock’s lap.

 

“Well I’m off to Sarah’s, I promised that I would hang around with her a bit. See you later, Sherlock.” And then dashed off the room.

 

[................]

 

The third time they were photographed together was at their graduation ceremony. John was to leave for Afghanistan shortly after while Sherlock would stay in London. Sherlock didn’t want him to leave even though  he had never told John about his worries of him never coming back. This time, to everyone's surprise, it was Sherlock that initiated the action.

 

“John let’s take a picture together.”

He saw by John’s face how surprised he was.

“You. want. to. take. a.  picture?” He repeated confused.

“Yes.”

“But I thought...”

“I want you to take this photo with you when you’re away. So you don’t forget me.” Sherlock said.

“Oh Sherlock I would never forget you,” John said reaching for his neck, squeezing it, then going in for a hug.

“Okay give me your phone.” He took his phone out and handed it to John, while the blond wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s shoulders as he reached his arm out to get the two of them into the picture. With their graduation gown and their cap, they looked young and happy. Life was only starting and they were on to the wild adventure that was adult life.

“Say cheese,” John said before snapping a picture.

 

Later on, John would carry that same picture inside his left pocket of his army fatigues to remind him that someone was waiting for him to come home.

 

[................]

 

Years later, after John came back injured from the war and came back for good, they decided to rent a flat in London. Sherlock had become a consultant detective and John was working in a small surgery and occasionally helped Sherlock on cases. They had been living at Baker street for a certain amount of time now, they liked the life they were living and wouldn’t trade it for the rest of the world.

 

John was currently in their living room, looking for his computer. Sherlock  had probably been using it again without his permission. Sherlock had a thing for using his stuff and never putting them back where they initially were. The army doctor was used to his flatmate lack of boundaries, it took him years but he was now, what pissed him off was when he couldn’t find his things back. He didn’t have the patience to look for them. He liked to find his stuff were he had left them in the first place. But talking to Sherlock about it was a lost cause, he had tried before.

 

He sighed. He had searched in the entire living room but couldn’t find it, so Sherlock probably left it in his own bedroom. He was out so John didn’t bother to knock. He gave a quick glance around the room and saw a wall full of newspaper headlines and articles. He took a step closer and realized that a few press articles  pinned to the wall were concerning both of them and their cases.

Though, the wall was mostly covered in photographs of Sherlock and him, photos that paparazzi had taken of them at the beginning when John’s blog started to become popular with all their big cases. The photos were nicely cut. One of them was Sherlock with his deerstalker on, the one he hated so much. He was trying to hide his face from the camera with his coat collar. We could see Sherlock from profile as he was walking away from the camera, John following right behind him.

 

John was confused as to why Sherlock had kept and pinned this photograph on his wall when he had spent hours ranting about how much he hated it. So why would he decide to keep it ? John let it go as soon as he found his laptop on Sherlock’s bed and exited the room.

 

[................]

 

They were at Bart’s searching for a fancy equipment Sherlock needed for a case when John heard a mobile phone go off and lifted an eyebrow.

 

“John, could you fetch me my phone please,” Sherlock asked, eyes still focus on the microscope.

“Sure,” The doctor looked around, “Where is it?”

“Jacket.”

John sighed and suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He walked over the genius and took the phone out. It was a text message from Mycroft.

“It’s your brother.” He informed.

“Delete it,” Sherlock said, unphased.

 

John wanted to protest but hadn’t the patience right now, so he did as he was instructed to. He then came back to the home screen. He never realized that Sherlock’s phone background was a photo of them back in the day, at Uni. John remembered that day as he almost had to beg on his knees for Sherlock allow him to take a selfie with him.

 

Looking now at the picture, years later, he smiled, thinking they looked pretty cute. Sherlock wild curls all over his face, John’s cheek against his, bright sparkling eyes, full of glee. What surprised him the most was Sherlock’s smile. A real smile, one that reached his eyes. It made John feel special. He knew he was one of the rare people, if not the only one, to be able to photograph a smiling Sherlock. Maybe it was what made Sherlock keep this picture.

 

“Are you done looking through my phone?” Came his baritone voice.

“Wha- I’m not looking through your phone.” John defended himself, “not as if there was anything to look for. You barely use it.”

 

Sherlock extended his palm and John gave his phone back. He fell silent for a few seconds before curiosity got the better of him.

 

“Why do you have a photo of us as background?” Sherlock’s face express surprise but he put his neutral face so quickly back on that John wondered if he hadn’t imagined it. “I thought you would rather have a violin or a magnifying glass.” He commented.

 

“Those examples are dull and predictable.” Sherlock gave John a sideways look and quickly focused back on his sample. “I Just picked a random photo.” He shrugged.

 

“It’s a rather old photo to be picked randomly. Feeling a little bit sentimental are we?” John teased.

Sherlock didn’t reply to that.

“Is that the same reason you kept all the articles of the newspaper with our photos?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Just admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“I’m good looking” John teased, winking.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and focused back onto his work, preventing John from seeing his cheeks blush.

 

[................]

 

John finally gathered enough strength to go through Sherlock’s stuff. It had been 3 weeks since The Fall, since Sherl- *his* death. John couldn’t quite say the sentence yet. It didn’t feel real.

But as much as it pained him, he had to let go and going through *his* stuff was the best way to do it. Besides he didn’t want Mycroft's minions to do it, going through Sherlock’s personal goods, invading his privacy.

 

He put his clothes in boxes, not even realizing that he smelled each collar of Sherlock’s shirts before folding them. Once he finished that, he decided to go through his lab equipment, maybe he would give it to a school.

By the end, his eyes caught a photo album on Sherlock’s bed. John didn’t know how he missed it in the first place. He sat on the bed and looked through the album.

 

They were some pictures that he didn’t even remember take. One thing was omnipresent, though :  that they looked happy in all of them. That brought up a sad smile to John’s face.

All these happy memories of them growing up together. Some of them were taken with their phones and Sherlock had then printed them, meaning they were important for him. Did this mean that Sherlock wasn’t so unappeal by sentiment after all?

 

John took several pictures in his hands, tracing with his fingers, Sherlock’s happy face. He couldn’t take it anymore, he let it out all of his pain and cried onto Sherlock’s pillow, on *his* bed, hugging it hard, wishing it was his best friend instead.

 

[................]

 

It was a hard blow for John to  find out that the last couple of years he had been lied to. His best friend wasn’t actually dead. At first he was angry, full of hatred. He felt betrayed and hurt.  It took some time for John to finally forgive Sherlock, it wasn’t easy. Punching him  in the face was an act of anger, not talking to Sherlock (until he was kidnapped and almost killed in a bonfire) was an act of stubbornness, forgiving him was an act of trust.

 

John soon came to realize that what really matter was that Sherlock was back into his life and that he missed him deeply.

The good news, Sherlock was moving back to Baker Street. They spent all day bringing all his possessions back. Mycroft had kept them in a warehouse knowing that Sherlock would come back someday, eventually.

 

The’ moving in’ reminded John of the Photo album. He had keep it with him on his bedside table for the past 2 years. Walking into his room, he grabbed the album and walked toward Sherlock. The detective was sitting on his armchair, eyes closed breathing in the air of the flat, tasting John’s scent all over the place, It was as if trying to find what had changed in the time he’d been away.

 

“So…”John trailed off showing the album in his hand as Sherlock opened his eyes to the incoming voice.

“Of I see you’ve find my old album.”

“These photos, you kept them all?” He asked, stepping closer.

 

Sherlock tried to look nonchalant and shrugged like it was no big deal.

 

“Most of them anyway.”

“I thought you hated to see your face in photographs.”

“I do.” Sherlock locked his eyes with John, “I just wanted to keep a souvenir of you.”

 

John’s heart melt at that. He took a few step closer, coming to face the genius.

 

“Those photographs kept me going when you were abroad.” John words were barely a whisper, his eyes locked on Sherlock’s.

 

“That was one of the reasons I left it behind.” Sherlock’s voice was hoarse, his throat suddenly dry.

“You left the album on your bed on purpose.” John realized.  “You knew something was going to happen, so you left it, knowing you wouldn’t be coming back soon.”

Sherlock nodded.

The Ex-army doctor cupped the detective’s cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, his others fingers playing with Sherlock’s hair on the back of his head.

“I didn’t want you to forget me,” his voice was raspy, almost as if he was about to cry. John kept stroking his face.

“You silly man.” John draw Sherlock’s face to him, brushing his lips against the genius asking for permission. “How could I ever forget you? We are a pair. We belong together.”

 

Sherlock closed his eyes as John dove in for a gentle kiss. Their first kiss. It was full of love and tenderness, Sherlock's hands grabbed John’s waist forcing him to straddled him. They kept kissing till they were out of breath, and then kissed some more, making for the time lost.

Finally, John draw back a little, gasping for air. The kiss made him dizzy as if he was in a dream.

 

“You know,” he said between breaths, “Back in my army days, I would carry around our graduation pic everywhere. Every night I would look at it before bed. It kept me going. Reminding me that someone was waiting for me at home.” He admitted.

“John I-” John had his hand on Sherlock’s face, making it hard to breathe and even think.

“Why didn’t you said anything before leaving? Why didn’t you asked me to come with you?” John asked, his forehead against Sherlock’s.

“Because…” Sherlock was at lost for words. “I had to keep you safe, here.” He squeezed John’s leg as if checking this was real.

It was Sherlock, this time, that initiate the kiss. It started as slow and turned gradually more passionate.

 

Sherlock’s hands found their way to John’s shoulders, grabbing into, feeling the hard muscle underneath his lover’s shirt, then his hands traveled down his chest. John pulled back a few millimeters.

 

“Let’s take a photo,” John prompted.

“What, Now?” Sherlock asked indignantly pulling a few inches back .

 

John looked at his new lover’s face. His lips were red and pup of being roughly kissed for the past few minutes. His eyes were dark full of lust and John could help to kiss him again.

“Yes,” I want to caption that marvelous sight of yours for the eternity.” and he pulled his phone out.

“How romantic of you.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

John, draw his face closer to Sherlock, giving him a little peck at the same time and took the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it :)


End file.
